


let my body do the moving (and let my hands do the soothing)

by outofaith



Series: it's pointless to be high [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Zayn Malik, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Daddy Kink, Depeche Mode References, Dirty Talk, Dom Liam Payne, Drugs, Famous Zayn Malik, M/M, Rich Liam, Rich Zayn Malik, Singer Zayn Malik, Sub Zayn Malik, Subspace, Top Liam, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith
Summary: Liam and Zayn were doing this thing for a long time now. This thing where they're always high, or drunk or both. Sometimes though, sometimes they're deep into a scene, bordering orgasmic bliss, just to forget everything that should be right and perfect and beautiful but isn't.





	let my body do the moving (and let my hands do the soothing)

Liam was pretty sure this wasn’t what his therapist during his teen years had in mind when she told him he needed a hobby, something healthy that kept him occupied.

He looked over the pretty form in front of him – miles of hairless bronze skin, decorated with an array of tattoos that composed the beautiful work of art that was the Pakistani man.

In the middle of the enormous bed with midnight blue sheets, tied to it by silk ropes and leather cuffs was Zayn. Logically, Liam knew that Zayn was beautiful, would even call him ethereal weren’t he so acquainted with his deranged and depraved ways and inclinations. Yes, Zayn was beautiful, but he was never as beautiful as he was on that moment. Cuffed to the bed, legs spread wide and pulled up, tied to the bed posts, a silken cloth over his eyes, blinding him and a pretty leather collar with a D ring made of gold dangling from the front of it - “Liam’s pet” - it read on the tag.

“You’re a pretty pet, aren’t you, Zayn? So pretty like this, legs open wide, just waiting to get fucked.” Liam said, voice low. “You think I don’t know? How you walk around looking big and bad but at the end of the day, this is who you really are, mhm? My pet.” He continued, hands trailing over the collar that was proudly disposed on the pretty delicate neck. “Mine to use.” He squeezed his neck. “Mine to torture.” His hand tightened. “And mine to fuck.” He said, his hand finally releasing Zayn’s neck and allowing him to breath.

“And you know what, Zayn? I don’t like looking like a fool.” His voice turned nonchalant. “And I don’t like sharing what’s mine. You’re mine, aren’t you, pet?” He waited for an answer that didn’t come and lightly tapped the other’s cheek. “I asked you a question and I expect an answer.” He pondered for a moment. “I’m going to ask you one more time. You’re mine, are you not, my pretty pet?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Was the soft answer and Liam smirked. “I’m yours.”

“Good boy. But I think you need a reminder of that, considering I had to wake up this morning to pictures of you all over some cheap whore who would never know how to give you what you really need.” He stood up. “You’re getting fifteen with the ridding crop and five with my favorite paddle. To remind you who you belong to.”

He ran his hands over the expanse of Zayn’s ass and the smooth skin of his thighs. Without warning, he gave him the first strike. When all he got in answer was a whine, he pursed his lips and gave a warning spank to the thigh that was propped to his left. “What do you say when Daddy gives you something, pet?”

“One, thank you, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” He smiled and brought the riding crop down five more times.

“Two, three, four, five, six. Thank you, Daddy.” Liam gently kissed the calf to his right.

“You’re being a very good boy, Zayn.” He murmured and, after a couple of seconds, gave him another seven.

“Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen. Thank you, Daddy.” His face flushed and wet from the tears that started to fall.

“Just two more, darling.”

His arm came down then. “Fourteen, fifteen. Thank you, Daddy.”

“Good boy, pet, you’re being very brave.” He assured, his hand gently running over the reddened skin. “Now you only have five more and then we’re done.” He said and smirked. “Can’t punish you too much with something you quite enjoy, right?” He eyed the cock that stood hard against Zayn’s belly. “You’re not allowed to come, just yet, but Daddy is really nice and is going to give you some help.”

He walked away from the bed and to the drawers, picking up a cock ring and retreating to his spot by the foot of the bed. “Just something to help you to be good.” He informed and slipped it on hearing Zayn whine high on his throat.

Liam stood up straight then and eyed the plug that was nestled between Zayn’s cheeks, a big diamond on the end of it. Liam relished on the amount of money they could spend with whatever they wanted. “Final five, pet.” Was the only warning and then he brought down the paddle.

The paddle wasn’t regular, no, it was custom made just for them. So Liam made sure that with each hit to his thighs, ass and sitting spots, Zayn had “Liam” spelled on his skin.

“One, two, three. Thank you, Daddy.” Zayn dutifully replied, like the good pet that he was. Liam rewarded him with one more. “Four, thank you, Daddy.” To finalize it, Liam brought the paddle down harder than any other hit, spelling his name across both of Zayn’s cheeks making said man groan loud. “Five, thank you, Daddy.”

“What a good pet I have, being so good to his Daddy, never forgetting his manners.” Liam cooed as he leaned down and lapped at Zayn’s tears, finally kissing his lips. “Are you ready for a nice reward for being good, Zayn?” He asked, his voice not above a murmur.

“Yes, Daddy, thank you, Daddy.” He said, his voice hoarse from screaming his numbers.

“Very well.” Liam said and stood up. He made his way to the side of the room until he reached the fireplace that burned away and picked up a pillar paraffin candle from the top of it.

Very slowly he made his way back to the bed and kneeled on top of it. “Remember that time we went to Morocco? Remember what we did there? On the room right next to that curly-haired friend of yours, too.”

“Please.” Zayn begged, no, sobbed. “Please, Daddy.”

Liam smiled at his pretty sub and raised his hand so it wasn’t too close to the skin, letting the wax drip down on Zayn’s chest and down to his stomach. He set the candle down on the night stand as the wax dried and leant down, placing open-mouthed kisses to the side of his face, his hand picking up an ice cube from the bowl placed on the night stand and dragging it around Zayn’s left nipple until it hardened, rolling the other between his fingers as he dragged the ice cube down Zayn’s stomach.

“You’re such a dirty slut.” He crooned right by Zayn’s ear. “Getting off by being spanked like a naughty boy and then moaning like a whore when you get burned with wax.” Liam laughed lowly as he heard Zayn’s heavy breathing. “They say you’re so misterious, don’t they, pet? Like they can never figure you out.” He bit down on Zayn’s ear lobe. “But I know you, Zayn. I’m the only one who does, aren’t I? I know how much you like being my good little slut.” The sub moaned loudly at his words and Liam chuckled darkly. “It’s true, isn’t it? You like when I bend you over the railing and fuck you on the balcony so you can look down on everyone that passes on the street.” His nails scratched down Zayn’s abs, very slowly, red indents being left behind. “Like when I plug you cunt up to keep my cum inside you when you’re there, singing in front of thousands of people, looking so big and bad, when in reality, you’re my little pet who likes getting over my knee to get spanked, panties down on your knees.”

His voice was not above a whisper, his hand reaching the base of Zayn’s cock, which was red and hard and dripping. “Daddy, please.” Zayn said, his voice broken and breathing labored.

“Please, what, pet?”

“Please touch me.” He pleaded and Liam chuckled, trailing one single finger from the base to the tip. “Like this, then?”

Zayn sobbed, his voice a high-pitched whine. “Please.” He sobbed. “Please fuck me.”

“Such a needy pet.” He answered and trailed his hand down to the middle of Zayn’s cheeks, lightly pushing the plug making Zayn whine, his hands straining against the cuffs.

Liam moved places, until he was standing in the middle of the sub’s legs, he pulled the plug out a little bit and pushed it back inside, pink hole gripping it tightly. “Look at that, such a greedy little pussy you have, begging to stay full.” He chuckled and pulled it out very slowly, immediately stuffing two of his fingers inside. “Look at you, pet, dripping wet.”

He trailed his hands from the feet that were cuffed to his sides, up his legs, fingers light, barely touching at all, until he reached the sub’s waist.

“Do you want me to fuck you, pet?”

“Please.” He pleaded and Liam tsked.

“I don’t think you want it very much, usually you beg so prettily but today you’re barely asking me at all.” He smirked even though the sub couldn’t see him. “Do you think I should give you another chance, then?” When all he received as an answer was a whine, he chuckled and trailed his index finger up the hardened member of his sub. “Very well, then, I think I’ll just go and come back later, hm?”

He waited a few seconds until Zayn had calmed down a little and asked once more “What do you say, pet? Do you want me to stay here or should I go?”

“Stay. Please.” Came the whispered answer. “Please.”

“Alright, very well.” His voice was gentle this time, still a bit teasing. “What do you want, pet?”

“Touch me, please.” His voice was hoarse, his face red and wet from the tears that slipped. “Please, Daddy, touch me.”

“Just touch you?” He feigned. “Like this?” His hand caressed the thigh to his left.

“No, no, no.” He sobbed, bordering the line of subspace.

“Like what, then?”

“Please, Daddy, I want you to fuck me. Need you to.” Liam’s smirk was way too pleased.

“You need it, huh?” He hummed. “Alright, who am I to deny such a pretty request?” He said as he lowered himself above his sub, his arms bulging as they held him up, he brought his mouth to Zayn’s ear and whispered. “Such a good pet.” His right hand tracing the reddened skin of Zayn’s ass and, all at once, removing the plug and entering him in one quick thrust.

Liam should be concerned about the neighbours once he heard Zayn’s loud moan, instead of doing that, he started a fast pace, fucking him with strong thrusts hitting his prostate with every other thrust.

He licked the salty tears off of Zayn’s red cheeks and kissed his temple open-mouthed, his hand twisting the puffy nipples and reaching up until they were hovering above the sub’s neck.

With one particular hard thrust that hit just right to Zayn’s prostate, Liam squeezed his neck, choking him, Zayn’s mouth wide open with a silent scream. He kept fucking him hard and fast, his hand releasing and squeezing the pretty neck every once in a while.

“I’m going to come, and then you can come right after me, alright, pet?” He said, voice straining and breathless.

“Yes, Daddy.” Zayn answered, his own voice rough and barely a whisper.

Five more thrusts and Liam came inside the pretty sub, his high seeming to go on for hours. As soon as he recovered, he pulled out and inserted a small plug to keep his come inside, his hand then going straight to Zayn’s cock, taking off the ring and stroking him roughly. Two strokes later and Zayn came all over his hand, his come splattering on his abs and a bit landing on his neck.

While Zayn was riding his high, floating away in subspace, Liam made quick work of the cuffs, releasing first the sub’s arms, massaging them as he lowered them and then his legs, doing the same, so they wouldn’t be too sore. He removed the blindfold as well, Zayn’s eyes closed under it, his eyelashes sticking together from the tears that were still coming.

Liam quickly made his way to the adjoined bathroom, pulling on some underwear as he went and coming back with a warm flannel and a bowl of warm water. He ran it over Zayn’s body, cleaning off the wax, come and sweat. With another one, he cleaned up Zayn’s face. When all of that was done, he gently removed the black collar, setting it aside and inspecting the reddened neck. He took a special cream and spread it over the reddened skin of his neck, ankles and wrists, rolling Zayn over and applying soothing cream to the abused area of his thighs and ass.

Finally, once all of that was done, Liam allowed himself to sit on the bed, his back to the big padded headboard and maneuvered Zayn into his side, so his face was pressed to his stomach, Liam’s arm going around his shoulders. The bed was so big that even though Zayn was laying on it sideways, his feet were still on the bed.

“Are you back yet, darling?” He murmured after pulling the covers over his own legs and Zayn’s shivering body, his left hand caressing the soft black hair.

When all he got as an answer was a low sound, he chuckled and reached to the nightstand, pulling up a cigarette and lightening it, taking a deep and lazy inhale. He kept threading his fingers through the dark strands and lazily smoking until he heard a groan.

At once, he left his cigarette on the ashtray and reached to a water bottle.

“C’mon then, darling, let me help you sit up a bit.” He said, his voice a low murmur as he helped the heavy-limbed sub to keep himself upright.

He held up the water bottle so Zayn could drink from it until he drank over half of the water and pulled his head back.

“Done?” He asked and Zayn nodded, laying back down.

He kept watching him until for a few minutes until Zayn could find strenght to open his eyes once more, sleepy but sated hazel eyes fixing on him. “Can I-” Zayn started and winced at his hoarse voice, clearing his throat and trying once more. “Can I have some of that?” He pointed at the cigarette and Liam nodded, lightening another one and handing it to him. 

He watched Zayn as he took the first drag, his eyes closing once more. They smoked in silence until Zayn spoke up, nearly ten minutes later.

“Thanks.” He said, his voice low. “I needed that.”

Liam pondered that for a few moments, reaching to a rolled blunt and a lighter, only speaking after two deep hits.

“You don’t have to thank me every time, you know that.” Letting the smoke out through his nose. “I needed that as well.”

Zayn reached up to the blunt, took a hit and spoke up once again. “Did the paddle with your name worked, then?”

Liam smirked. “It did, my name looks lovely across your ass.” Zayn chuckled and nodded the best he could given his position.

“Good, I like it when you mark me.” He said, his tone was flippant but Liam knew him well enough to know that he was nervous.

“I like marking you.” Liam shrugged and took the blunt once again, his eyes fixated on Zayn as he took notice of the blush rising there, it seemed out of place on his usual neutral face, always so collected, always with a mask, fooling everyone but Liam.

“Why did you took the collar off?” His eyes were lowered.

“I figured you wouldn’t want it after the scene, maybe it was too heavy.” Zayn nodded at his words and sat up with a grunt, his body a bit sore. With great effort, given his still heavy limbs, he made his way to the corner of the room where their toys were stashed, Liam watched him with barely concealed curiosity. Zayn studied the array of toys in front of him, finally picking one up and making his way back to the bed. He knelt right by Liam’s side, sitting back on his calves.

“What do you got there, hm?” Liam asked, even though he already knew what it was.

Zayn showed him, then, it was a collar, yes, but Liam was surprised to see which one it was. It was made of expensive italian leather, and it was more on the slim side. It looked more of a choker than it did a collar, but it had a medium sized diamond on the front and from it, dangled a pendant of the letter L.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to wear this one, it isn’t heavy.” Liam studied the sub’s face and nodded.

“You mean outside?” Zayn took a shaky breath, eventually nodding. “I don’t mind it at all, pet, in fact, I’d like that very much.” He took the collar from Zayn’s hands and motioned for him to lower his head, fastening it around his neck with practiced ease.

“Should we be worried about the tabloids?” Zayn asked and Liam smirked, pulling him in for a kiss that was very much different from all the other ones they shared.

“Were we ever worried about them?” He asked as they parted and Zayn chuckled, shaking his head.

Liam reached out for his cell phone then, going to the camera and pulling Zayn down on his lap. They positioned themselves, Liam’s bigger frame behind Zayn, strong, tattooed arms hugging his waist and Zayn’s slimmer form sat sideways on his lap. Both of them shirtless, tattoos proudly on display. Zayn’s left arm went around Liam’s neck so it rested on the short hairs there, Liam’s mouth resting on his temple, his eyes closed. Zayn’s own hazel eyes were half-lidded and their hair obvious messes from their previous activities. It didn’t take a genious to figure it out they were pratically naked.

As Zayn snapped the picture and uploaded it on Instagram, both of them knew, it wouldn’t be Zayn’s self-satisfied smirk or flushed cheeks that would make the internet blow up once again. It wasn’t even the fact that they were obviously naked. It was the collar with a pendant shaped like the letter L and the caption.

“Owned.”


End file.
